


You framed me for murder! (I should be on a date by now)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakout, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Threats, the Joker is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley gets framed for murder thanks to Joker during the week she was supposed to go out on a date with her girlfriend, Ivy.





	You framed me for murder! (I should be on a date by now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/gifts).



> Thank you so much for all your support, Ely. This one is for you 🥺🖤

“You framed me for murder!” Harley Quinn yelled, gripping the bars of her jail furiously as her entire body trembled out of sheer ire. 

“Calm down, it’s fine— I was going to break you out of prison right away,” Joker blurted out before bursting into laughter despite the bruises that brought colour to his usually pale cheeks. 

The blonde clenched her jaw as she felt her rage growing terribly, but she inhaled and exhaled deeply so that she could calm down just enough to be able to speak coherently. “First things first, I don’t fuckin’ work for ya anymore, I haven’t done so for two damn years now and I am definitely  **not** goin’ back to ya ever again.”

His laughter died down although his wide smile remained intact. “But Harls, what about the good ol’ days? Don’t you miss them? Not even a tiiiiiiny bit?”

“No.” Harley replied, her voice blunt and her face dangerously stern. “Second, I was supposed to go on a date this evenin’, but thanks to you, scumbag, I won’t be able to.”

Joker’s smile faltered at that. He hated when his belongings, especially Harley, got all buddy-buddy with someone else. “Oh, lemme guess, with Pammy?” Poison dripped from his voice when he spoke her name, as if it was one of the worst insults that had ever been said.

“ **Third** , don’t call my girlfriend  _ that  _ or I’ll cut yer damn tongue and feed it to mah babies.” Harley snarled, narrowing her eyes and gripping the bars even tighter, wishing so bad that they’d break under her touch so that she could fulfill her threat right there and then.

The man rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless, “someone needs to get laid.”

Harley visibly fumed at that, even though she kept her cool when she spoke up again. “Fourth, I’ve been here for a fuckin’ week!”

Before any of the two could say something else, a guard approached Harley’s cell and opened its door without uttering a single word. Upon further inspection, the blonde noticed that his eyes were coloured bright green whilst his lips had black lipstick tinting them. Harley smiled and ran past him, albeit stopping in front of Joker’s cell for some brief seconds.

“Oh, and  _ Mistah J?”  _ She asked rhetorically, practically gagging while she said the nickname she had once loved to yell no matter where or when. “You’re totally not rockin’ purple and green these days, much less orange. See ya!”

And with a faux smile, Harley sprinted her way out as she heard Joker’s muffled screams and string of insults, only stopping when she came across certain fiery redhead, whom she loved oh so dearly, disguised as an Arkham guard. Together, they subtly yet rapidly managed to carry out Harley’s breakout without alerting anyone.

When they got out of the building, they jumped in Ivy’s eco-friendly car and drove away from the asylum, not even looking back at it once.

“So, if I remember properly,” Ivy began, her voice soft like silk yet sultry at the same time, “you and I had a date planned for tonight.”

Harley beamed at her and kissed her right cheek fondly, bathing and melting into Ivy’s flower-ish scent as she did. “I’ve been looking forward to it, and especially this, the entire week.”


End file.
